Notre lumière
by Ocee
Summary: 2 petits textes sur Luna et Dean. 1-Notre Lumière (OS) : La lumière ne filtre pas ici, ou si peu. Enfermés dans ce cachot, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'attendre en nous soutenant mutuellement, en espérant… Et Luna est là pour éclairer nos vies... 2-Un papillon (drabble) : une pointe de douceur pour un instant volé... pour un premier baiser...
1. Notre lumière

**Notre lumière**

* * *

><p>Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…<p>

Thème : lumière (22h-23h)  
>Fandom : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )<br>Nombre de mots : 544 mots  
>Personnages : Luna et Dean (pour information, ce texte est <em>légèrement<em> et involontairement UA car j'étais persuadée au moment de l'écrire que Dean était bien avec Luna à ce moment-là et je n'avais pas pris/eu le temps de vérifier dans le tome 7 XD)  
>Rating : tout public<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière ne filtre pas ici, ou si peu.<p>

Je les distingue vaguement à quelques mètres de ma position, mon acuité visuelle étant un peu moins diminuée que le reste de mes forces.

Ils me croient probablement endormi ou tout du moins assoupi. Il est dur de vraiment se reposer en un lieu comme celui-ci.

Ce sont des enfants courageux et généreux qui font leur possible pour essayer de soutenir le vieillard que je suis devenu.

Quand nous discutons ensemble, jamais ils ne sont défaitistes, ils s'obligent à maintenir le faible espoir qui nous maintient en vie. Sans doute ont-ils peur que je les abandonne malgré moi dans ce taudis.

J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais souhaite davantage qu'eux survivent à cette épreuve. Ils sont jeunes, si jeunes…

Je tends l'oreille pour tâcher de percevoir les murmures qui animent leurs lèvres.

Luna, cette chère petite, si lumineuse et vive d'esprit, tente de le réconforter…

- Si jamais… est-ce que tu pourrais les retrouver pour leur dire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dean, je suis sûre que tu les reverras.

- Luna, on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils font des gens comme moi. Il garde Ollivander pour l'interroger sur les baguettes et ils t'ont prise en otage pour faire taire ton père mais…

Sa gorge se noue et je devine la main de sa camarade se poser sur la sienne alors qu'elle chuchote d'une voix un peu plus chevrotante que d'ordinaire :

- Dean, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas les Joncheruines t'atteindre.

Je l'entends sourire malgré lui à cette remarque. Notre petite Luna est forte, mais parfois, elle aussi doute dans ce noir. Il a compris que c'était à son tour de l'aider et lui réplique d'un ton qu'il veut assuré :

- Pardon, Luna, tu as raison. C'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas fait venir des Détraqueurs ce soir, tout semble plus lugubre.

- Oh, c'est fort probable tu sais ! Sans nos baguettes, on ne peut pas appeler nos Patronus à la rescousse, mais papa m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait un moyen pour se donner du courage dans les moments les plus durs.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Il suffit de chanter, dit-elle avec l'enthousiasme qui la caractérise.

Dean s'esclaffe doucement en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a bien que toi pour nous sortir une idée pareille dans un cachot !

- Par moi, tu veux dire Loufoca ? demande-t-elle sans détour avec cette curiosité franche que j'ai appris à lui connaître.

- Non… non, Luna ! Je sais qu'à Poudlard, les autres n'ont pas toujours été tendres avec toi… j'ai moi-même dû t'appeler ainsi quelques fois. Mais c'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Tu as de drôles d'idées, mais bien plus de qualités encore. Et pour moi, tu… tu es désormais une amie.

J'entends plus que je ne vois la jeune fille lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, Dean, murmure-t-elle avant de se mettre à fredonner un air doux, triste et joyeux à la fois, porteur d'espoir...

Et comme par magie, je sens un sourire étirer peu à peu mes lèvres et mes cordes vocales se réveiller en rythme avec les siennes.

Elle est notre lumière.

* * *

><p>J'avais envie d'écrire sur Luna et Dean depuis la première nuit d'HPF. Celle de septembre m'en a donné l'occasion mais ce texte est court et j'ai bien envie de développer leur relation au-delà de ce cachot (et de façon plus canonique vu la boulette que j'ai faite *ah, ah XD*)... Affaire à suivre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


	2. Un papillon

**Note : **texte écrit et sélectionné pour le projet de recueil de drabbles du fan club de Luna sur HPF. Comme c'est du Luna/Dean, je me suis dit que j'allais le regrouper avec Notre Lumière en attendant d'éventuels autres textes sur eux...**  
><strong>

**Résumé** : Luna et Dean… juste un instant volé…

* * *

><p><strong>Un papillon<strong>

Léger, virevoltant.

Fragile aussi. Et plein de couleurs qu'il n'arrive plus à voir, dissimulées dans son dos, enfouies au fond de lui. Toutes ces couleurs qu'il a le don de révéler de ses mains, de ses crayons.

Il vient d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et, devant sa surprise, hésite.

De ses grands yeux, elle le sonde. Aurait-elle rêvé ?

Dean vient de l'embrasser et le rire de sa mère résonne étrangement en elle.

Vague de douceur. De bonheur. _Inutile de s'inquiéter, laissez-vous guider_.

Alors, elle le rassure d'un battement de cils.

Et lui sourit. Comme elle sourit à la vie.


End file.
